Perhaps the most common type of weight lifting exercise accessory is the bench. In its earliest form, it consisted merely of a horizontal surface to support the seat and torso portions of a weight lifter. Using the bench, the lifter could perform exercises that required prone or supine positions, or sitting positions. However, inclined support positions were not accommodated.
In response to this short coming, bench manufacturers produced inclined benches wherein the seat portion remained horizontal and the torso portion was inclined. These inclined benches allowed a lifter to perform additional lifting exercises such as the inclined press and the inclined fly. The natural evolution of this process brought about the adjustable bench. In these embodiments, a lifter could determine the degree of torso elevation relative to the seat portion and to the bench supporting surface.
As more attention was given to the biomechanics of weight lifting, it was determined that the angle of the seat portion relative to the horizontal was an often overlooked aspect of bench design. Moreover, it was realized that declining benches, i.e., those benches wherein the seat portion and the torso portion are angled towards the superior of a lifter, provided additional exercise opportunities. In response, recent benches provided for adjustment of the seat portion and the torso portion of the bench, both for inclination and declination.